Eyes Like Stone But A Heart Of Gold - Tomione
by rooftopdevil
Summary: What if Hermione wasn't in Gryffindor and found Tom Riddle's Diary in her first year? (Disclaimer: In this One-shot, Hermione was never friends with Harry or Ron. She's best friends with Luna though and Luna is in the same year as her. And she dislikes her Parents and Muggles in general. So pretty much very ooc!Hermione. And the timeline probably won't make any sense)


xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Hermione sat nervously on the padded bench. She felt sick and it wasn't because of the train moving. She feared being rejected. Questions like „What if people dislike me because my parents are muggles?" „What if my house won't accept me?" „Will I get bullied like on the other school?" „Will I find friends?" floated through her mind.

Her thoughts were interrupted, when she heard a knock. The door of the compartment opend and a pretty blonde girl with dreamy eyes looked at her. »Could I sit here? Everywhere else it's too loud«, the girl asked politely. »Yes, of course«, Hermione replied, »I'm Hermione Granger by the way«.

»I'm Luna Lovegood. Nice to meet you«, said the other girl, once she sat down.

From then on the girls got to know a bit more about each other and Hermione felt for the first time, that she got a real friend.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The sorting went a bit unexpected, thought the brunette girl as she sat next to Luna at the Slytherin table. She knew Slytherins had a dislike for Muggleborns or Muggle related things in general. But it wasn't her fault, that she was born into the horrendous situation. She disliked Muggles, just like them, because they were cruel to her. People get scared when they don't understand something and when they're scared, they fight whatever makes them feel like that.

Hermione just hoped her housemates wouldn't bully her too. But at least she got Luna.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Even though it took some time and the young girl had to stand up for herself, she gained a bit of respect among her housemates. Yes, she wasn't very popular and didn't have friends except for Luna (who always stood loyal by her side), but at least she wasn't bullied or hated like she thought.

Her classes were interesting too. She enjoyed Potions the most and Professor Snape didn't seem all that bad. Though that may be, because she was a Slytherin.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

A few weeks after term started, Hermione caught something in the library. It seemed to be an empty notebook, but it had a name printed on the back in golden letters. Not knowing what it was, she put the notebook into her back, to investigate later.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

„My name is Hermione Granger ", she wrote into the notebook. The brunette didn't know what to expect but she was surprised when the letters disappeared, to say the least.

„Hello, Hermione. I'm Tom Riddle", appeared in beautiful writing.

„What are you?"

„I'm a memory"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The young witch knew it was foolish, but she couldn't help but see Tom as her new friend. They "talked" a lot. Soon enough it became a part of her daily routine. Tom knew a lot about her and she knew a lot about him.

They were in the same House, both got bullied at some point and had a strong dislike for Muggles.

Tom was surprised when she told him, she hated Muggles, eventhough she was a Muggleborn. But that fact only made her friendship stronger.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Their friendship grew over the years and maybe it was something more than just a friendship. Hermione was in her 5th year at Hogwarts.

She sat under a tree by a lake, right next to Luna and wrote into the Diary. Luna knew about Tom and was (much to her surprise) very supportive. The blonde just wanted the best for her only friend.

„You need to help me get out of this book and regain a body", wrote Tom. The boy told her about him being a Horcrux and Lord Voldemort, but Hermione didn't care.

„I'll do anything", the 15 year old wrote back without hesitation.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

She was scared. Neither Tom nor Hermione knew, if this ritual would succeed. If it didn't, than the Diary and Tom would be distroyed.

„Tom?", she wrote with shaking hands.

„Yes?"

„If this fails and you will be distroyed, I just want you to know one thing. I love you".

Before she could get an answer, she shut the book out of fear of rejection. She didn't want her possibly last memories of Tom be getting rejected.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Hermione couldn't believe it. She did it. She did it!

Right before her kneeled Tom!

He was even more beautiful than she could ever imagine. His dark curly hair shone gorgeously in the candlelight. His dark eyes roamed over her body and- oh my god THAT SMILE!

He lifted his right arm slowly and gently caressed her cheek. His fingers were so soft.

»I love you too«, he whispered with his angel voice and kissed her softly.

She could never get enough of those lips.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo


End file.
